Giggles & Kisses
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: ONE-SHOT “So, what did you do today?” Naruto asked his daughter, and the little girl giggled while a nice shade of pink covered her cheeks. “I got married, daddy, to Satoru-kun.” One name was all that escaped from Naruto's lips after that: “Sasuke!"


**Disclaimer:** _Masashi Kishimoto_ is the creator of **Naruto**. Maresia Eterna is the owner of the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Title:** Giggles & Kisses  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance, Humour, Friendship, Drama.  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Main** **Pairings:** Naruto x Hinata. Gaara x OC.  
**Romantic** **Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura. Neji x Tenten.  
**Romantic Hints: **Choji x Ino. Shikamaru x Temari.  
**Authoress Note: **So, January 29th, was a very special day for me, which is why I decided to drop by, and leave here a little gift. This is only a one-shot that popped in my mind for no reason. However, I thought it would be cute to post it, so here it is. Also, I also want to apologize for the errors you'll find because **English** is my _**second**_. Thank you for the attention.  
**Summary:** "So, what did you do today?" Naruto asked as he observed his daughter, and the little girl giggled while a nice shade of pink covered her cheeks. "I got married, daddy, to Satoru-kun." One name was all that escaped from Naruto's lips after that: "Sasuke!!!"

* * *

_**Giggles & Kisses**_

**

* * *

  
**

It was curious, but he had never pictured himself on the position he was occupying on that exact moment.

He had always seen himself protecting his village. He had always imagined himself fighting against those who wanted to destroy what he so dearly loved. He had always seen himself making a difference mostly because of the beast he carried within his body. He had always pondered about the dreadful possibility of one day being the one who had to face his best friend in the most deadly fight ever.

He had also always pictured himself standing on top of the Hokage Monument, wearing a long coat, and presenting himself as the next Hokage. Everyone would accept him as he was, and be happy under his rule.

He had also imagined the possibility of one day having a family of his own, especially when all of his friends started getting together. He had always imagined how it would to wake up one day, and find himself staring at a wedding band on his finger.

He had considered it all, but he had never imagined himself in the position he was in on that precise moment.

He had never thought it would ever be possible for him to hold a life in his own hands…a delicate and defenceless life that was depending on him. He guessed such thought had never crossed his mind because he had never, ever, considered the possibility of having that job before.

He had never thought it would ever be possible for him to hold such an invaluable treasure in his hands…

Silently he looked to his side, at the bed that was one arm-length away from him, a content expression on his face.

Yes, even though all of his friends had started their own families, he had never thought that it would be possible for him to do the same.

But by heavens, he was thankful. He was so grateful for having the opportunity to experience the same feelings, the same emotions, the same thoughts that his friends had experienced when they had went through that same moment.

And now…now that he was holding such treasure in his hands, he could not be any happier.

"Naruto-kun?"

A hushed and smooth voice broke the silence that had sprung inside those four walls, and he looked at the bed again. His emotional cerulean blue orbs immediately fell upon a pair of pallid lavender eyes. Dark indigo tresses clashed beautifully with the woman's fair complexion while her orbs were holding all the feelings that he cherished.

"Hinata…" he breathed out, hoping that she would notice how hard he was trying to contain his delight from bursting, but as soon as he spoke, his eyes were filled with tears, "Hinata…"

Slowly, the woman sat up on the bed, her back resting against the various pillows behind her. Then, she gradually raised her arms, and Naruto shifted closer to the bed. Carefully, he bent downwards, and handed her the life he had been holding all that time, and that he already dearly loved and prized.

"Hi..." Hinata greeted as she pulled the petite baby against her chest, and Naruto straightened up as he silently watched the scene in front of her. Dark locks fell down Hinata's shoulder, partially concealing her face, but Naruto could still observe the way her rosy lips were moving as she spoke to the little one in her arms. "I'm your mommy."

Naruto refused to let the tears that were blurring his vision fall down his cheeks. Instead, he watched as Hinata run the tip of her index finger down the baby's cheeks before resting on the baby's nose. It was only after she observed the little one with care that Hinata finally looked up, and Naruto felt his heart squeeze when he saw her radiant smile.

He had once heard Choji say that there was nothing more beautiful than to see a mother holding her newborn, but at the time Naruto had not understood the true meaning behind his friend's words. However, now that he was watching Hinata holding their child, Naruto could not help but admit that he had never, ever, seen such enthralling scene before.

"And this is your daddy…"

As soon as Hinata's whispered words reached his ears, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, and the tears he had been so desperately trying to hold in, started rolling down his cheeks. Fat drops streamed down his face in silence as he watched Hinata resting her cheek against the top of the baby's head before gazing at him with the sweetness that belonged only to her.

"Naruto-kun, this is our little girl…"

Without bothering to wipe his tears away, Naruto moved closer to the bed before he sat down on the mattress, right next to Hinata. Without bothering to say a word, he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders before kissing her on her temple. Then, he stared down at the sleeping child, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you…" Naruto managed to say as tears continued rolling down his cheeks, and he turned to Hinata again only to kiss her gently on the lips. "Thank you so much…"

Hinata simply smiled at that, a faint pink shade on her once pale cheeks, before she rested a hand on his cheek. Gently she wiped his tears away before she kissed him on the lips as well.

"No. Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said in her quiet tone, but before Naruto could even part his lips to speak, there was a soft knock on the door.

Looking to his side, Naruto informed that whoever was outside could come in, and the door was silently pushed aside. A tall, pale woman emerged from the hall, her pink hair pulled into a high ponytail. In her arms was a little boy with jet-black hair, whose dark orbs focused on Naruto almost immediately.

"Hey," the woman greeted as she walked inside, a wide smile on her face while her pale-green orbs twinkled with excitement. "I was just informed that you were here."

"Sakura-chan, look!" Naruto exclaimed as he motioned for his friend to get closer to the bed, but he still did not move from his position, "I want to introduce you to my daughter!"

"Oh my, she's so cute." Sakura cooed when she was finally standing next to the bed, and after a few seconds looking at the baby in Hinata's arms, she gazed at the boy she was holding. "Look, Satoru, you have another girl to take care of."

As if understanding his mother's words, the baby glanced down at the little one in Hinata's arms, and frowned.

"He truly is Sasuke's son, I'll tell you that." Naruto commented all of a sudden, and even though Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, she decided not to say anything. Instead, she gazed at the woman resting on the bed.

"I heard that little one didn't want to come out," she stated, and Hinata turned to her as well.

"Yes, I believe she was enjoying making her mother suffer all night." she agreed as she looked down at her daughter, "But I guess that she thought that keeping me in pain until eight in the morning was a bit too much."

"Thank heavens Satoru was far more understanding. He barely waited three hours." Sakura laughed as she unconsciously run her fingers through her son's hair. "Oh, and before I forget, Tenten is outside with the twins. She said Neji would never let it go if she didn't come see you while he isn't here."

"Oh, why didn't she come in as well?" Naruto asked, and Sakura shrugged at that.

"Please, do you mind telling her to come in?" Hinata requested, but before Sakura could even think about replying, Naruto stood up from the bed.

"I'll go." he announced, but not before smiling at his wife. Then, without bothering to say anything else, Naruto walked out of the room only to return minutes later with a two year old girl in his arm. The little girl was much alike her mother, with long chestnut-brown hair pulled into two braids while her piercing pallid lavender orbs fell on Hinata's figure instantaneously.

"Auntie Hinata!" she called out with a wide smile and the said woman smiled warmly at the greeting.

Tenten quickly emerged from behind Naruto, holding the hand of a two year old boy, who was the spitting image of his father. Like his twin sister, he had long chestnut-brown hair that was falling down to his shoulders, but on contrary of his sister's sparkling orbs, his pale lavender eyes were solemn.

"Hinata-sama."

And just like his father, he knew exactly when he was supposed or not to step boundaries, especially when it came to the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Oh, let me see my niece," Tenten spoke as she practically marched towards the bed, and a wide smile graced her tanned features when her eyes fell upon the new member of the family. "Oh thank goodness, she looks like you, Hinata."

"Yeah, thank goodness, she—Hey!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden as he stared at the brunette, who simply shrugged when she noticed the way he was staring at her.

"What? It's true."

"But hey, you still haven't told us her name." Sakura commented as Naruto settled the little girl he had been carrying until that moment down. Then, he moved closer to Hinata, who smiled at him before both of them gazed at Sakura. After smiling at his best friend, Naruto gazed down at the little baby in Hinata's arms, and his smile widened even more when he saw the little girl opening her eyes so that she was now looking back at him.

"Welcome," Naruto whispered as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders again, but he still did not look away from the new love of his life, "Hitomi."

* * *

Laughs and cries of happiness were echoing through one particular hallway of the hospital. Children could be seen running around through the corridor only to be occasionally scolded by one of their parents. And it was in one of the rooms of that corridor that a rather big group of ninja could be found, gathered around one single bed.

"Oh my, she's so cute!" a woman with long blonde hair cooed, her hands clasped in front of her chest. Her big and round sapphire blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and most people nodded at her words. "Can I hold her?"

"Ah no, I'll be the first to hold her!" Sakura spoke all of a sudden as she glanced sideways at her friend, who simply stuck her tongue out in response.

An affectionate laugh abandoned the rosy lips of the woman sitting on the bed, her dark tresses framing her face while a healthy shade of pink conquered her cheeks. Indigo-orbs looked away from the crowd only to settle on the little one in her arms, silently taking in the baby girl's dark hair.

"Everyone, say hello Sabaku no Miu."

"She's so beautiful…" Hinata commented as she stared down at the little girl, while holding her own five month old Hitomi in her arms. Then, she stared at the glowing mother, "Congratulations, Mairi-san."

"Thank you, Hinata-san." was all the other woman said, with a content smile on her face.

Outside the room, facing one of the many windows of the corridor were two men, standing in silence. One of them would sporadically glance at the door that lead to the room where his wife and daughter were, his cerulean blue eyes shinning brightly. The other one, with messy carmine locks, was staring through the window, his cyan orbs locked with the clear heavens.

"Congratulations Gaara." Naruto finally said as he gazed at the man next to him, who was crossing his arms against his chest. "And before you ask, be ready; in a few years, you and I will have our hands full."

"What do you mean?" inquired Gaara as he glanced sideways at the blond, who grinned widely at him before shrugging in a nonchalant way.

"Well, you know; I have a daughter, you have a daughter. Both of them were blessed with their mothers' beauty – thanks heavens, if I may add – so you know what that means." he tried to explain, but Gaara simply continued staring sideways at him, "Right?"

"Do you really believe we're ready for that?" Gaara questioned after a moment in silence, and Naruto tilted his head to his side in confusion. "Being parents…"

"Well, I don't think anyone's ready for it." Naruto responded as he rested a hand behind his head, "I sure wasn't. I even fainted when Hinata first accepted to go out with me, but then again, I was close to panic when I asked her. Weren't you?"

"I never asked Mairi out."

There was a moment of silence during which Naruto was positive he could hear the birds chirping outside.

"Okay…but the point is that I wasn't ready to become a parent." Naruto continued, "In fact, when Hinata told me she was pregnant I underwent through a lot of confusing stages. I was so worried I even reached a point I wondered if I had done right when I decided to ask Hinata to marry me."

"What did you do?"

"Ah, I really didn't have to do anything. Neji put the sense back in my head…quite literally too." Naruto replied with another shrug, and this time Gaara turned around so that they were facing each other. "Anyway, what I mean is that being a father is something we learn…continuously."

"You have been speaking with Hatake Kakashi." Gaara pointed out all of a sudden, and Naruto sweatdropped before he let out an uneasy laugh. When he noticed the serious mask on Gaara's face, Naruto dropped his head.

"Yeah, I have." he decided to confess, and Gaara waited a couple of seconds before looking at the sky again. "But what do you think, Gaara? Do you think we'll do a good job?"

Suddenly, a wave of warm laughter echoed from the room behind them, and Gaara glanced over his shoulder. He could only see a little bit of the bed his wife was occupying, but he could easily distinguish her laughter. Albeit he had never told her, he had always found her laugh rather melodious, which made it even easier to listen to it even among a mass of laughter.

Looking back at Naruto, Gaara noticed that his friend was staring at him, silently waiting for him to speak.

Did he think they would do a good job? Did he think they were ready to be parents?

Gaara wondered if it would be foolish if he admitted that he had never pictured himself on the position he was occupying on that exact moment.

He had always seen himself growing stronger in order to protect his village. He had always imagined himself fighting against those who wanted to destroy what he had vowed to protect. He had also always pictured himself standing on top of the Hokage Edifice, watching as the villagers broke all fear down, and started seeing him for who he was…

Curiously enough, he had never pictured himself as someone who would follow his siblings' footsteps, and create a family of his own. Temari, the oldest, had married Nara Shikamaru, from Konohagakure, and they were now parents of a seven months old boy. Kankurou, on the other hand, had yet to settle down, but apparently he was currently seeing a ninja from a neighbouring country.

However, fate had proven him wrong by throwing Karim Mairi into his life. They had met by chance, during a gathering of medical-nin in Sunagakure, but the truth was that not even then they had pondered about the possibility of ending up together.

But now there they were married, and parents of a little girl, who required nothing more than love and care.

So, was he capable of giving his daughter what he had never received? Was he capable of cherishing and loving his family as they deserved?

"What do you think, Gaara?" Naruto asked again, but there was a note of amusement in his voice. It was almost as if he was just teasing…it was almost as if he already knew that they were capable of dealing with that new beginning, and that he was waiting to hear him say that he was positive about it as well.

"Gaara," a voice called out suddenly, and the Kazekage looked behind him only to see his sister standing by the door of the room, "Mairi is calling for you."

Without bothering to gaze back at Naruto, Gaara turned around, and elegantly made his way inside the hospital room. His eyes immediately fell upon Mairi's form, and he silently took in the smile on her lips before he gazed down at the little girl in her arms, whose eyes were wide open.

"I think she needs her daddy to sleep." Mairi commented, and Gaara paused for a moment, his eyes now locked with his wife's.

Was he really going to be able to give his family the love they deserved?

Carefully, Gaara made his way towards the bed at same time Naruto walked inside, and made his way to Hinata's side. Staring down at his little girl, Gaara unconsciously closed his hands into fists. She looked so fragile…so innocent…

"Here…" Mairi whispered as she handed Gaara their child, but the Kazekage still hesitated for a moment before he finally relaxed his hands. Then, he bent down, and felt a pang against his chest when he held his daughter in his arms for the first time.

Almost shyly, the baby girl raised her orbs, and stared at her father. And it was on that moment, when his eyes found his daughter's that Gaara decided that it was going to be worth it.

With an unwavering mask on his face, Gaara looked up from his daughter, and stared at Naruto before nodding. Then, seven words escaped from his lips.

"Yes, we will do a good job."

* * *

The day was alluring. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, embracing the earth with its affable sunrays. A slightly warm breeze would intermittently blow, rustling the leaves, and play with the children that were running outside, their cheeks glowing a vigorous shade of red as laughter continued escaping from their lips.

Standing by a window, was Uzumaki Naruto, wearing his black and red Hokage's coat. His eyes were focused solely on the children that were running around on the street before he focused on a five year old girl. Uzumaki Hitomi had been blessed not only with her mother's beauty, but also with her long and dark tresses. She had also been blessed with _Byakugan_, but her pallid lavender eyes carried a cerulean tint.

Hitomi was also a very active girl, who knew when to be proper and when to be childish. Like her father, she loved ramen, but she appeared to also have a knack for cooking since she loved to help her mother at the kitchen. She also had her own personal bodyguard, her cousin, Taro, who took his job as seriously as Neji did when it came to Hinata.

And curiously enough, Hitomi loved to be around Uchiha Satoru, who, for Naruto, was not only the spitting image of his father, but also had his father's personality. Yes, because although he rarely paid attention to it, Naruto had found it impossible not to eavesdrop every time Sakura showed up to visit Hinata only to start talking about how all females seemed to love her son.

"Oi, Naruto, we're ready to start."

Looking behind him, Naruto saw all of his friends already occupying their seats on the oval table. They had all grown up to become so many different things, but there was one thing they all had in common; the postures of people who had succeeded in life.

"Shall we begin?" Hyuuga Neji inquired from his seat, a solemn frown on his face.

Nodding, Naruto walked to his seat, and glanced sideways at the silent Kazekage that was occupying the chair next to his.

"Very well; the meeting shall begin now."

One by one, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji spoke about all sorts of subjects regarding the security of their village. Uchiha Sasuke would also speak whenever it was necessary, but all his comments regarded the Konoha Military Police Force that would be built under his care.

However, as time rolled by, Naruto found himself recalling his childhood. For a moment he did not see grown up men, but the children they had once used to be. Children who had ached to make a difference…children who had been determined to be the best of the best…

"So, Kazekage-sama, have you examined the reports about the politics that will reinforce the bond between our villages?" Shikamaru inquired as he entwined his fingers in front of his chin, but before Gaara could part his lips to speak, the door of the assembly room was opened, and mirth pierced the serious atmosphere like a dagger.

"Daddy!"

Before Naruto could even react, a blur of colour jumped to his arms.

"Hitomi-sama, please, wait!"

Two blurs of brown also stormed inside the room, close followed by many others, but most of them stopped by the entrance of the assembly-room.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the little girl in his arms, who simply giggled before she jumped to the ground again. "You know daddy is occupied right now. None of you should be here."

"Ah, I know, daddy, but I have something to tell you." Hitomi said as she giggled, and Naruto glanced around at his friends, who were all staring at the door.

Aside from Hyuuga Taro and Tomoko, who were standing next to their father, all the other children were standing by the door, looking a little apprehensive. For what Naruto could see, there were only two children missing; Uchiha Satoru and Sabaku no Miu.

"So, what did you do today?" Naruto asked as he observed his daughter, and the little girl giggled again while a nice shade of pink covered her cheeks. That was something she had gotten after her mother; it was extremely easy to make the girl blush whether it was in happiness or embarrassment.

"I got married, daddy, to Satoru-kun."

A long silence that followed those words and Naruto widened his eyes in both horror and shock. Immediately, he stood up from his chair, and one name was all that escaped from his lips.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Satoru…" was all Sasuke said as he glanced at the door of the assembly room, and everyone stared at it as well. After a few seconds, the five year old Satoru walked inside, with a grace that belonged only to the Uchiha Clan. "Explain yourself."

"I didn't do anything." was all the boy said in his defence as he crossed his arms against his chest, but Sasuke simply continued staring at him with a serious expression on his face. "They're overreacting."

Naruto knew that only Sasuke and Sakura's child would know what _overreacting_ meant at the tender age of five.

"Hitomi, why did you…" Naruto paused and took a deep breath, "Why did you say that you and Satoru got married?"

Once again, Hitomi let out a childish laugh, her cheeks now glowing a deep shade of red.

"Because we kissed, daddy."

This time everyone turned to look at Satoru, who was looking away with bore. For everyone's surprise, Miu was now leaning against the doorframe, her cyan orbs staring at everyone in the room while four years old Nara Shika stood next to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto hissed, though he did have to stop himself from roaring in order not to scare the children, and he turned to Sasuke. "Your son kissed my daughter!"

"Do you truly think I'm happy with this arrangement?" Sasuke asked as he also stood up from his chair, his arms crossed against his chest. Then, he turned to look at his son, "Satoru, I won't ask again; what happened?"

"She fell on me!" Satoru protested, his once supposedly serious mask turning into a pout, but he still crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance. "I turned around, and she fell on me."

"And now you two are married?" Sasuke questioned, and this time all adults, with exception of Naruto, noticed that the Head of the Uchiha Clan was just teasing his son. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything. She's the one who fell on me!" Satoru protested once again, and then he turned to Hitomi before he pointed a finger at her. "She's the one who said we were married!"

"Hitomi, why did you say that?" Naruto asked as he turned to his daughter, and this time everyone noticed that while Sasuke obviously did not care less about what was going on, Naruto was taking it quite seriously. "You cannot possibly be interested in Satoru!"

"Interested?" Hitomi repeated as she tilted her head to the side, and Naruto rested a hand against his forehead in tiredness. "Ne, daddy, Satoru kissed me on the forehead, and that's why we're married."

"He kissed you on the…forehead?" Naruto repeated as he looked down at his daughter, who simply started giggling again. Slowly, Naruto stared at Sasuke, who simply looked back at him with an uninterested mask on his face.

"What's going on around here?" a new voice asked all of a sudden, and everyone turned to the door only to see both Sakura and Ino standing there, right behind Miu and Shika. "I could hear Naruto's voice by the entrance."

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as his wife appeared from behind Sakura, "Your daughter just said that she got married to Satoru!"

"Eh?" various female voices echoed through the room, and Hitomi took the cue to turn around, and rush towards her mother.

"Mommy!" she shouted before wrapping her arms around Hinata's legs, and the Head of the Hyuuga Clan looked down at her.

"What's daddy talking about, Hitomi?"

"Satoru and I kissed, so we got married!" Hitomi explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and this time it was Hinata's time to blink at her daughter's behaviour.

"And why did you kiss Satoru-kun?" the older woman inquired, amused by the whole situation, but especially by Naruto's scandalized facial expression. "Do you…like Satoru-kun?"

When her daughter giggled at her question, Hinata had to restrain herself from laughing as well. From her position, she could easily see Naruto's eyes widening in horror at same time his mouth dropped in shock.

It was so cute to see him like that.

"Does any of you have anything to say?" Neji questioned before Hitomi could say a word, his pallid orbs locked with the rest of the children. His daughter simply laughed while Taro crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hitomi-sama was playing with Miu-chan when she tripped on her feet." Taro decided to say, and his twin took the chance to continue with the tale.

"Satoru-kun turned around when he heard Hitomi-chan yelp, and then…" the little girl started laughing at the memory, and Neji glanced sideways at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"He kissed her on the forehead!" Chokichi exclaimed, and a still silence followed the words of Choji and Ino's son. "And then both fell on the ground."

"And then Tomi-chan kissed Sato-kun on the cheek." Miu finished through giggles. "Ta-kun was really angry."

Taro looked away at those words.

"Satoru," Sakura spoke up as she walked towards her son, "What are you going to do about this now?"

"Aw, why do I have to do anything?" Satoru complained, and Sakura had to restrain herself from smiling at the boy's antics. "I just caught her. Shika was the one who said something about marriage."

Shikamaru looked down at his son at that.

"What made you say that?" he asked, and one pair of curious teal orbs turned to gaze at him.

"Mom said that only married couples can kiss." he said, "It didn't make much sense to me, but I just happened to blur it out when Hitomi fell on Satoru. Tomoko was the one who heard me."

This time, all attention was focused on Hyuuga Tomoko, who blushed at the attention.

"A-Ah, I only said that for fun!"

"Eh, but…does that mean Satoru-kun and I aren't married?" Hitomi asked as she pressed a finger against her lower lip, and Naruto immediately turned to her.

"No!" he almost shouted, scaring some of the children, while all female present glared at him. "I mean, no. Hitomi, you're far too young to be married…and Satoru probably isn't the most appropriated guy for you."

"Oi!" Sakura stepped in, and Naruto cringed at her angry tone before he knelt in front of his little girl.

"Just…enjoy your youth, and…don't think about marriage yet, okay?"

Hitomi gazed at her mother in confusion, and Hinata smiled softly at her.

"What your daddy means is," silently, Hinata made her way towards her daughter, and rested a hand on top of the little girl's head, "why don't you go outside, and play a bit more? You know your daddy has a lot of work to do."

There was a moment of silence during which Hitomi just stared at her mother with her head tilted slightly to the side. Then, before someone else could speak up, she shrugged lightly.

"Okay mommy."

"Finally…" Satoru mumbled under his breath, and both Sakura and Sasuke glanced sideways at their son. "Let's go already."

"Okay!" Hitomi exclaimed before she rushed to the boy's side, but when she had been just about to leave the assembly-room, she looked over her shoulder. "Bye daddy!"

"Ah! Bye!" Naruto replied as he waved a hand, and Hitomi smiled sweetly at him before going after Satoru, who had already left the room.

"Let's go too." Chokichi said as he made his way to Shika's side, and the younger boy nodded.

"Miu-chan, want to come?" Tomoko asked as she made her way towards the door while her brother patiently waited for the youngest member of the group to reach his side.

"Bye daddy!" Miu said when she finally reached Taro's side, her eyes locked with Gaara's.

And as quickly as they had appeared, the children were gone.

"What on earth…did just happen here?" Naruto asked, looking dumbfounded, and Sakura chuckled before she rested the back of her hands on her hips.

"Why, it seems to me that your daughter has a crush on my son." she teased, and Naruto widened his eyes at that comment. "So I guess that means you and I will have to chat one of these days, about the future of our children."

"What?"

"I mean, have you imagined Hinata?" Sakura continued as she turned to the dark haired woman next to her, "How our grandchildren would look like? I mean, there would be a mix of _Byakugan_ with _Sharingan_, and all that. Can you imagine the result?"

"Oi, don't you dare to leave _Rasengan_ out!" Naruto blurred out before he could stop himself, and Sakura glanced sideways at Hinata, a knowing smile on her face, before she turned to her best friend.

"Why, I thought I had heard you say that my Satoru was not good enough for your daughter." she observed, her hands resting on her hips, "And now you're the one trying to picture how your grandchildren would be like if my son married Hitomi?"

"Ah, I am picturing no such thing!" Naruto protested, and Sakura laughed out loud while all the other women just chuckled. Hinata, on the other hand, smiled sweetly at her husband's actions before she clasped her hands in front of her legs.

"What do you say if we leave the boys alone?" she asked as she turned to her female friends, "I do believe Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun need to talk."

"Perhaps we should leave as well?" Choji questioned all of a sudden, and Naruto promptly turned to him.

"You are not going anywhere." he responded as he crossed his arms against his chest, "At least not until we decide what we're going to do about this sudden arrangement between Sasuke's kid and my child."

"Oh boy…" Sakura mumbled under her breath while Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, they're just children." Hinata tried to reason with her husband, who looked back at her, "Hitomi was just kidding when she said that."

"Still, no one leaves this room until we come up with some rules." Naruto declared as he stared at all the men, who were still occupying their seats, "And rule number one is: stay the heck away from Uzumaki Hitomi."

"Perhaps we should just leave." Ino whispered to her friends, who nodded in silent agreement before abandoning the room. Naruto, completely oblivious of the fact that all girls had left, continued standing next to his seat, and continued with his speech.

"Rule number two; if any of your boys even thinks about making a move on my child, they will have to deal with me."

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Kiba groaned as he leaned against the back of his chair, and Shino nodded in return.

"Will someone just tell him that Hitomi's only five?" Choji whispered before resting both his hands on his stomach, "Man, I'm hungry…"

"Troublesome…" was all Shikamaru said as he rested his cheek against his fist, his sleepy eyes locked with Naruto's form. "Why is he the Hokage again?"

Neji and Sasuke did not even bother to answer to that question. Instead, both of them continued staring at Naruto, blank expressions on their faces although there was a faded amused glint in the depths of their eyes. Gaara, on the other hand, quietly stood up from his chair, and made his way towards the closest window before staring outside.

His eyes quickly found the petite figure of his daughter, who was playing around with Hitomi and Tomoko. Not too far from them stood Taro, who was watching the three girls with attentive eyes. Shika and Chokichi had found a nice spot under a tree, and were preparing themselves for a game of _shogi_.

Satoru, on contrary of all the other children, was resting on a branch of a tree, staring at the clear heavens above.

A ghost of a smile graced Gaara's face as he continued to observe the children, his ears paying little attention to what Naruto was saying from behind him. Instead, his mind was filled with thoughts concerning the newest generation of ninja, and before he knew it, Gaara was recalling the incident that had just happened in the assembly-room.

Perhaps, just perhaps, Naruto had been right to tell him to keep both his eyes on his daughter. After all, it seemed that incidents such as the one that had just occurred would transpire more frequently in the future.

And maybe, just maybe, new and unexpected relationships would arise at the horizon, and forever change their lives….

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

(sighs) Well, the ending sucked, but you know what? At the moment, I don't care. I'm just happy I finally managed to post this story although it should have been posted a few days ago. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I sure had fun while writing it down. Thank you so much for reading Giggles & Kisses!

_02/02/2010_


End file.
